


Say So Much With So Little

by MadQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fact that Jordan is able to say so much with the simple uttering of his name always amazes James… the fact that James understands him always amazes Jordan.<br/>---<br/>cute fluffy porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say So Much With So Little

James laughs into Jordan’s mouth when he notices how hot and bothered he’s got the man below him, James’ tongue teasing Jordan’s as they kissed, sending all sorts of feelings down Jordan’s body.

Jordan gasped, his entire body tensing up as James’ hand trailed down his chest and down to his crotch, grabbing his dick through his jeans.

“Jordan if you don’t take these pants off I’m going to rip them off of you.” He says, stroking him through the material.

Jordan is quick to follow orders, shucking his pants and boxers down as quickly as he could get up from the bed to do so.

“You know while we’re at it let’s get rid of the shirt too.” James says, nodding to himself, still completely clothed on the bed with his jeans opened enough to allow his dick to be out.

“What am I a stripper? You need to lose some layers too!”

To his amazement, James does ‘lose some layers’.

He takes his beanie off and throws it to the floor.

James laughs at Jordan’s annoyance. “C’mon I got the important stuff out.” He grabs his dick and shakes it lightly. “Just come over here and let me fuck you already.”

“James.” Jordan gives James /the look/. The look that means that James better ‘dern sure’ stop his act or he’s gonna be in for a heck of a talking to.

James rolls his eyes but pulls his shoes off, making a big deal of it as he strips all of his clothes off and then returns back to his spot on the bed. “Happy?”

“James…” Now that one is a different tone. It’s one of amazement and Jordan finally sheds his shirt before joining James on the bed. “James…” Jordan repeats and James knows that tone well too.

James cuts him off before he can continue. “Jordan c’mon.”

“James…”

That fact that Jordan is able to say so much with the simple uttering of his name always amazes James… the fact that James understands him always amazes Jordan.

“I just want to fuck you, Jordan.” 

The word come out more stern this time. “James.”

James looks defeated but he knows that Jordan is going to win him over.

“I love you too.” James’ tone softens momentarily before returning to its normal edge. “Now jump on my dick.” 

Jordan’s smile returns and he goes to straddle James, his penis lining up with James’.

“You said earlier that you already prepped yourself, is that true?” James whispers hotly, one hand going to wrap around the dicks and the other moving behind to tease Jordan’s hole.

Jordan’s mouth is forced open with a gasp when James slips a finger easily into him, quickly finding his prostate.

“Looks like someone was telling the truth…” James’ cock pulses against Jordan’s a little at that. James’ smile widens into something more predatory “Tell me, how did you do it, Jordan?”

James adds more fingers and plays a little with Jordan’s prostate, his hand never leaving Jordan’s dick as he slowly teased the man’s head- watching Jordan blush and squirm as he tried to answer the question. “I used… a…“ Jordan feels the pressure on his prostate increase and he cuts himself off with a groan before continuing.

“Used a what Jordan? A dildo?” James watches Jordan’s blush deepen and James’ eyes darken. “Did you fuck yourself open with that fake cock thinking about me?”

Jordan nods hurriedly, throwing his head back to moan when James doesn’t waste anymore time and just pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his cock.

James bottoms out almost instantly, his dick pushing past the ring of muscle and not stopping until he’s buried as far as he can get into that tiny little ass. “Bet you were thinking about this, huh Jordan?”

“J-James…”

That’s all the conformation James really needs, knowing exactly what Jordan had been doing. “Was it as good as the real thing?” James spits out, starting to move against Jordan, pushing up into that tight heat that was enveloping him.

Jordan can’t help it, he starts to move down to meet’ James’ thrusts. “Of course not…” He mumbles to James, getting lost in the feeling as his cock moves against his stomach on every thrust, leaving lines of precum all over his lean muscle. 

James moves his hands to Jordan’s waist and uses that to speed up the process, his words becoming dirtier and dirtier as time went on, eventually switching places and pushing Jordan facedown into the bed so he could thrust into him faster.

“F-Fuck Fuck!” James voice is barely audible against Jordan’s neck where he’s left many marks proving that Jordan is /his/.

“Say it… Please James.” Jordan manages to say, his voice coming out breathy and rushed.

James knows exactly what he’s talking about and in the next second he’s pulling back to look Jordan in the eyes to give Jordan the full feeling of the words. “I love you.”

The words do more for Jordan than any cheesy porn dialogue from James could do.

James’ thrusts speed up and Jordan comes between the two, James follows soon after.

The room goes nearly silent aside from their heavy breathing and heavy heart beats.

“I love you too, James.”

“You sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> for this one i am not sorry the koova tag needs more porn god damn it


End file.
